Sakura's Birthday
by ChubbyBunny
Summary: Today is Sakura's 15th birthday and someone special returns to tell her something. :Wink Wink: S+S Please Review! NOW FINISHED!
1. Default Chapter

Sakura's Birthday  
by: ChubbyBunny  
Disclaimer: I do not own Cardcaptors in any way... shape or form...or...do I??? something to   
think about...   
  
Sakura Kinomoto was snapped out of her dream land by the bringing of her pink alarm   
clock. She strugled to ignore it, but it was no use. It was then she realized what day it was;   
her fifteenth birthday.  
The bedsheets flew off as she sprang up and off her bed to happily turn off the bringing   
annoyance. She stumbled over her now disgarded pajamas, put on a bra, and her Tomeda high school   
uniform, unintentionally stepping on Kero in the process. She quickly ran a comb through her   
tousled brown hair, wincing as it discovered a knot.  
Nothing much about the Sakura had changed, except that she was a few inches taller and   
her bust size had increased. She still had the same hairstyle, and the same emerald green eyes.  
Toya looked up at the ceiling when he heard the heavy stomping noise. He shook his head,   
" Monster..." he mumbled.  
Sakura came half running, half falling down the stairs, and skipped the rest of the way   
when she reached the kitchen. She spied Toya who was stooped over the stove, frying pan in one   
hand, an egg in the other. She slowly crept up behind him, and kissed him on the cheek, " Good   
morning Big Brother!"  
"...Morning monster."  
Sakura stomped on Toya's foot.  
Toya grimiced from the pain as Sakura sweetly sat down, eager to consume her birthday   
breakfast.Toya plopped down the delicious smelling food in front of her and she gobbled it down   
eagerly.Reaching into his backpack, Toya withdrew a box wrapped with pink paper,   
" Here, happy birthday."  
Sakura choked in the middle of swallowing her tea, " Thank you!" she smiled brilliantly  
and began ripping open the gift box. Her smile grew into a grin when she saw: a new comb,   
barrettes, and hair ribbons. She embraced Toya just a little too tight for his liking," Thank you, thank   
you, thank you!"  
"Yeah, yeah..." he pushed her off playfully, " ...now hurry up and finish you're breakfast   
before it get cold." Sakura quickly did as told when she saw the time. For a moment her head turned   
when she heard footsteps behind her, " Morning Daddy." Fujitaka smiled and patted his daughter on the   
head.  
Then there was a knock on the door.  
"Ahh!!" Sakura cried, " It's Tomoyo!" she began to wolf down the   
rest of her food.  
"You better slow down or else you'll choke." Toya warned.   
With a gag, Sakura agreed. She hit her chest with her hand and managed to dislodge the   
mischevious pice of egg, and kissed both her father and brother goodbye.  
Grabbing her backpack, she smiled at a picture of a beautiful woman,   
"Bye mom..." she whispered. The knocking became more persistant. " Alright Tomoyo! I'm  
coming!"  
Sakura opened the door, not to expose the person she had expected, but someone else.   
She stumbled back in shock. Sakura knew this person. The brown hair. The tousled bangs falling   
over the young man's serious amber colored eyes.  
"H-hi Sakura..." he stumbled over his words as if they had been rehearsed.  
She knew this person well.  
"Syaoran..." she murmered.  
*********************************************  
To be continued...  
*and so ends chapter one of my first Cardcaptor Sakura fanfiction*   
I hope you are enjoying the story as much as I have enjoyed   
writing it. Please stay tuned for new instalments! * Love ,peace, and   
chicken   
grease!*   
Chubby Bunny ~.^ 


	2. So it continues

Sakura's Birthday  
by: ChubbyBunny  
Disclaimer: Ah...I have returned! ^^ Well...ready for another round? Too bad if your not...   
'cause your reading it anyway! Wha ha!   
Anyway, I don't own Cardcaptors...blah blah blah... *( And a special thanks to Jaha Canon who   
wrote the Kero part! Thanks!)  
  
***  
  
Syaoron managed a small smile. Sakura's eyes welled up with happy tears, and she rushed   
foreward to throw her arms about his neck. As she hugged him close, she managed to whisper,   
"I missed you..."  
Shyly he wrapped his arms around her, and looked up to see standing in the doorway, was a   
very angry Toya, "Stay away form my baby sister!" he growled. Sakura watched nervously as she   
saw angry sparks fly back and forth between Syaorons and Toyas eyes.  
"Oh Onnichan! Be nice!" she scolded. She grabbed Syaoron's hand and smiled up at him,   
"Come on, lets go!"   
Once they were around the corner and safley out of Toya's reach, Sakura was full of eager   
questions, "You're going to Tomeda?"  
"Yes."  
"...And your going to stay in Japan?"  
Syaron nodded, " Yes."  
While she was asking these questions(and very quickly at that) Sakura noticed how handsome  
Syaron had gotten. He was a full head taller than her now; though still skinny, he had some   
definition in his arms. His hair was just as messy as always, same color too. His deep, rich eyes  
seemed to stare into her very soul, when once she was sure that he stared right past her.  
  
Sakura finally came to the question she had sved for last, "Why are you here Syaoron?"  
A slight pinkish tint came too his cheeks before he answered,   
"O-oh...I just... uhh... like it here... in Japan..."  
She stared at him blankly for a minute then smiled, " Oh! That's reason enough for me!"  
Syaoron chuckled, Sakura really hadn't changed. She was just as naive as ever.  
  
And even more beautiful. Her body, once strait as a stick, now had a womanly curve to her   
narrow hips. Her legs long and thin, and her eyes...that deep rich emerald green; that wonderful  
smile that always seemed to tell him everything would always be alright...  
He was snapped out of his dreamland by Sakuras concerned voice,   
"Syaoron? Are you okay?"  
"Yes," he smiled, " now lets get going or else we'll both be late."   
Once they arrived at the school(with ten minutes to spare!) there was much rejoicing from   
Yamazaki, Chiharu, Naoko, and Rika. On the way, Syaoron and Sakura had met up with Tomoyo who was  
happy, but not at all surprised to see Syaoron.  
At lunch time, Tomoyo and Sakura decided to treat Syaoron to eat at a little diner down   
the street from the school. Unfortunately, Tomoyo could not make it because she got last minute   
lunch duty in the cafeteria at school. ( ^^ or...was it a coincedence?) So, it was just Sakura   
and Syaoron.  
Surprisingly, the first few minutes between them in the diner were spent in complete   
silence. Syaoron seemingly completly engrossed in the menu, and Sakura looking out the window   
from the booth they were sitting in.   
Occasionaly they would steal sly glances at one another, waiting to see who would break the   
silence first. Then, Sakura beagan to laugh, and Syaoron soon joined in. Their loud laughter   
caused a few confused heads to turn, and an elderly man promptly shushed them. After they   
composed themselves, Sakura, wiping away a few tears, spoke,  
"Well?"  
Syaoron arched an eyebrow and folded his menu, "Well what?"  
"Your back in Japan, " she smiled, "are you happy?"  
"Yes," Syaoron said, "why would'nt I be?"  
"I don't know..." Sakura suddenly became uncharacteristically shy and began fiddling   
with a nearby ketchup bottle, " ...you just...seem...preoccupied..."  
"Of course I am..." he grumbled, "I'm hungry."   
"N-no...not that..."  
"What then?"  
Sakura sighed and shook her head, "No...never mind, it's nothing."  
Immedietly sensing that he had hurt her feelings, Syaoron smiled, "Thanks Sakura."  
Sakura looked at him, " For what?"  
Syaoron blushed, " For...just, being there."  
"You're welcome Syaoron." she smiled warmly, making the boys heart skip a beat.   
Syaoron nervously cleared his throat and reached into his back pocket, " I...uhh...  
have something for you...f-for your birthday..."   
Sakura blinked and watched as Syaoron placed a small, brightly garbed box on the table   
top. Sakura grinned brightly, said thank you, ant began tearing at the paper, while Syaoron   
stared, embarrassed at the tops of his converse sneakers, his face a slight red. When he heard   
her gasp, he looked out shyly under his tousled bangs to see her expression, And felt a rush   
when he saw her wide smile. In her hand was a small golden ring.  
"Oh Syaoron!" she cried, " It's so beautiful!" he mumbled something uninteligibal and   
fidgeted nervously in the booth. She continued on blithly, unaware of his extream embaressment,   
"I thought you would have forgotten all about my birthday! I mean it's been so long since I've   
seen you! It's just so..." she was stopped abrubtly when she heard Syaorons fist slamming against  
the table. The whole diner seemed to go silent along with her. Sakura stared wide-eyed at the now standing Syaoron.  
"Sorry Sakura..." he said almost horsley, " ...can we go somewhere else to talk?"   
He cast an angry glare at the old man who had shushed them earlier, " Do you have   
anything to say to that?" the old man shook his head quickly and turned back around.  
Without protest, Sakura gathered her things and exited the diner with Syaoron in tow.  
***  
(This was the part written by Jaha! Thankies!)  
  
Kero woke up. He stretched, yawned and looked at the clock.   
Hmm...9:00 already. Sakura must have already left for school, he assumed nodding to himself.   
Yawning again he looked towards the calender, April 1st.   
Something rang a bell about that date but he could'nt remember what.   
April Fool's day? Nah... he remembered that. He smirked, ' Toyas gonna; be happy today...' he   
thought.  
Kero felt himself gasp, " SAKURAS BIRTHDAY!" he practically yelled, suddenly he heard   
Sakura's bedroom door open. Toya.  
"I could've sworn I heard someone yelling up here..." he said, suddenly noticing Kero,   
sitting stiff as a board. Kero tried not to fidget.   
Finally after another quick look around, Toya left.  
"I did'nt tell Sakura ' Happy Birthday' before she left..." Kerocomplained in a much   
quieter voice. Sadly he flew over to play a video game.   
"THIS ONE'S FOR YOU SAKURA!!"  
***  
  
*** And so ends chapter 2! Wow is tis fanfic going fast. Another shout   
out to Jaha for writing that Kero part. My fic was getting a little serious.   
Needed some Kero silliness. Well! Stay tuned! New part coming soon! JA-NE!  
*quietly* Boiled Baboon bottoms...  
Chubby Bunny 


	3. The moment you've been waiting for

Sakura's Birthday\  
by: Chubby Bunny  
  
Yeay! Round 3! What will happen next with Sakura and Syaoron?!   
You'll have to wait and see after this Kero part! (also written by Jaha Canon! Thankies again!)   
Well... disclaimer time... I don't own Cardcaptors bladdie bladdie   
bladdie blah! On with the show!!!  
****************************************  
  
*Back in Sakuras Room*  
"NOOOOO!!!" Kero screamed. 'You lose' was blinking on the screen.Kero covered his mouth with   
a fuzzy paw, hoping Toya hadn't heard him. Remembering Toya was at a class at the university,   
Kero felt a sense of relief.  
"Sorry Sakura..." he said to the not-present birthday girl.  
Suddenly, Kero felt the blood running through his veins!   
Excitement filled the little guy!  
"I shall try again!!" he exclaimed, triumphantly punching the air.  
*****************************  
* Ok! Ok! I know your all anxious to see what's up with   
Sakura and   
Syaoron! Wait...should I show you?.... Ah! What the heck!*  
  
****************************  
  
The two walked in silence until Syaoron spoke, "Sorry Sakura, I didn't mean to get so upset..."   
he said, running a slender hand through his hair, "...I just needed to talk to you... alone."  
Something clicked in Sakuras' brain, "Then...Tomoyo really didn't have lun-..."  
"Of course she did!" he cut her off sharply. He sighed and his calm tone returned, " That   
was just a stroke of pure luck." (oh yeah right...*image of tomoyo w/ a video camera filming   
every minute of S+S*) he suddenly stopped on the old shrine bridge and rested his arms on the   
railing. Sakura stood beside him and looked down into the water at their reflections.   
She spoke softly, " I'm sorry that I didn't listen to you at the diner. If I had, then you   
wouldn't have gotten so upset and..." she stopped abrubtly when Syaorons' arms closed around her   
and held her close to him.  
Sakura's heart drummed against her ribcage so hard the vibration seemed to pulse throughout   
her entire body. And she was almost sure that amongst her hearts own uncontrollable beatings, she  
could feel Syaorons. For a second, she could feel his arms tighten around her slim shoulders,   
causing her face to be pressed gently into his warm chest. She sighed contently and breathed in   
the smell of his shirt. It smelled sweet, almost like   
cinnamon.  
"I'm so sorry Sakura," he whispered in her ear, " For leaving you... you know I didn't want  
to right?"  
"Mmmmhmm..." was the muffled answer.  
"And..." he continued, "...there was something I've always regretted not saying to you..."  
"Whats that?" she asked dreamely.  
When he didn't answer, she spoke more loudly, "Whats that?"  
To her dissapointment, he released her from his embrace and took a step back, " Syaoron?"  
He mumbled something.  
"What?"  
He mumbled more loudly.  
Sakura smiled, "You have to speak up."  
He looked up at her, his face bright red, " I love you Sakura."  
*************************************  
Ohh! Cliffhanger! What will Sakura's reaction be?! * Tomoyo   
smiles   
from behind her camera: and I'm getting all this on tape!*  
Anyway! Thanks for staying with me this long, and stay tuned!  
  
Fried Froggy Livers!  
Chubby Bunny 


	4. Sakura's reply

Sakura's Birthday  
by: ChubbyBunny   
Ah! I am back!   
Tomoyo smiles: And so am I ! *whips out a new tape*  
Me: *sweatdrops...* Ok then Lets go! Oh yeah...I don't own cardcaptors, and if I did...I would be  
rich right now. ...and I'm not.*sniff*  
**************************************  
  
"I love you Sakura."  
A stunned silence passed between them. Syaoron's from embarrassment, Sakura's from shock. He   
sighed and turned away from her to look out across Penguin pond, where children were laughing and  
playing at the playground. He took a breath and spoke again, " I'ts stupid...I know; for me to   
have waited so long to tell you something so impotant," he chuckled softly in spite of himself,   
"it must be a shock for you. To have someone suddenly barge back into your life after leaving for  
five years," he shook his head, "I was so stupid...please forgive me."  
When she didn't answer, Syaorn turned his head around to see she was crying. Not just crying,   
but sobbing. He felt his heart squeeze to see the scalding tears flowing freely down her pale   
cheeks and dripping off of her chin. On impulse, Syaoron reached for her and took her in his arms.   
But to his dissapointment, she pulled back and looked at him with teary eyes, "Why did you wait   
so long?" She managed to whisper.  
"Sakura..." he started.  
"Why did you have to leave..." she sobbed burying her face in her hands.  
Syaoron was getting desperate,"Sakura please..."  
Instead of listining, she pushed past him and began to run back to the school.  
**************************  
Me: My is this geting dramatic...  
Tomoyo: *filming* I know! And I'm getting it all on tape! ^.^  
Me: Ghaaa! *falls over*  
**************************  
Syaoron walked heavy-hearted back to his class room. Where she was. At first when he had found   
out that Sakura and he had a class together, he was overjoyed. But now... it seemed like he was   
walking to his own funeral. Mustering what little pride he had left, he wiped away what had been   
the trails of tears, lifted up his head, and turned the knob on the classroom door.  
Sakura didn't even look at him as he entered and took his seat behind her. Tomoyo looked at him  
sadly, giving him an, 'I'm proud of you' smile. He simply shifted nervously in his seat and he   
and Sakura finally looked at one another. She gave him an almost empty stare and turned back   
around. Neither one fo them said anything to one anothe for the rest of the day.  
*************************************  
Kero paused his video game and looked puzzled at his magical mistress, "What's wrong Sakura?   
You seem so sad."  
Sakura sniffed and gave a fake smile, "Nothing Kero." He buzzed over to her and sat on her   
shoulder, "You're lying. Whats wrong?"  
"Syaoron told me something."  
A nervemark almost immedietly appeared on Kero's forehead at the sound of Syaorons name,   
"WHAT?! HE'S BACK?!! WHAT DID HE SAY TO YOU?!?!"  
Sakura looked out of her window and said softly, "He said that he loved me."  
Kero nearly died, "WHAATT?!?! AND YOU BELIEVED HIM?!"  
She merley nodded, "I...I don't know. He really sounded like he meant it."  
Kero gave a develish smile, "Good thing you don't feel the same way about him huh?"  
Sakura was silent.  
Now Kero was getting nervous, "uh...heh heh..." he nudged her shoulder, "RIGHT Sakura??"   
She seemed confused, " W-well...I..."  
It was at that moment something tapped on her window. Sakura and Kero cautiously crept towards   
the pane of glass and peered through the darkness to see none other than...  
"Him..." Kero muttered.  
Sakura's eyes were wide, "Syaoron..."  
Another small rock hit the window pane. Syaoron was just about to throw another rock when he   
realized that she was already there. He motioned for her to open the window. Syaoron watched   
confused as Sakura and Kero bought over opening the latch.  
*Back inside*  
"NOO! SAKURA DON'T DO IT!!"  
"KERO LET GO!"  
"NO!!"  
Sakura quickly grabbed the nearest box she could find, *which was a hat box* and stuffed Kero   
inside.  
*back outside*  
Syaoron stared blankly as he watched Sakura stuff Kero, kicking and failing into a hat box an   
put it under a pillow. And, at last, she opened the window.  
He called up to her, "Sakura, we need to talk!"  
Syaoron felt his heart sink when she only looked at him, "Please Sakura," he pleaded, "...come   
down..."  
Kero, suddely erupted from the box in his Guardian form, shreding it completly,"Don't do it   
Sakura! Don't go!"  
Syaoron stared terrified.  
The girl looked at the mystical creature, then at the young man standing so patiently outside   
her window, that pleading, sad look in his amber eyes.  
Within a few minutes, she had slipped out the front door unseen.  
*******************************  
"Are you alright Toya?" asked a silver haired boy, "You seem kind of depressed."  
Toya merley looked the answer at his best frien Yukito, "Am I thatobvious Yuki?"  
Yuki merley gave him a warm smile, "Yeah."  
Toya scratched the back of his head in annoyance at the memory,   
"...that Li kid..."  
"You mean Syaoron?"  
Toya was silent.  
Yuki stopped beside his friend and patted his shoulder, "Don't worry Toya, everything will be   
alright. Syaoron is a good boy, he would never hurt her. He loves her deeply."  
For a moment, Toya looked angry, then he gave one of his fake smiles, "I guess."  
Yuki merly shook his silver head, "Don't do that Toya...I don't like it when you give that fake  
smile. I want a real one."  
This time, the smile Toya gave was warm, " Thanks Yuki."  
Yuki smiled as Toya put an arm around his slender shoulders.  
*************************************  
Back in Sakura's room, a curious thumping noise echoed through the Kinomoto walls, " Ow...Ow...  
Ow..." the now dwendled Kero muttered as his head hit the wall repeatedly. Since no one was home,  
he could make as much noise as he wanted.  
"That stupid Li kid..." Kero muttered, rubbing the red welt that had grown on his forehead, "I   
can't trust as him as far as I can throw him..." Throw him... a devious smile crossed his face as  
he imagined a Chibi Li flying through outer space, screaming like a little girl. But he shook out   
that thought. Sakura would hate him if he did that. He sighed and fluttered back over to his   
video game.  
**************************************  
Ah! So ends another chapter!   
Tomoyo: *smiles and turns off her camera* And I'm getting great footage too!  
Me:*sweatdrops* Well! My fanfic' is nearly complete! I hope you are enjoying it! And be on the   
lookout for a fanfiction Me and Jaha Canon have written! It's called "Syaoron's fabulous   
adventure!" And as Jaha described it, "Its insanity on a piece of binder paper."  
Now you'll see what happens when Jaha and I are really bored during second period in school!   
Till next time!  
-ChubbyBunny 


	5. The Ending

****************************************************************************** ********************   
WHAAA! It is I! And I'm finally going to finish this story!!! Lets cut to the quick! I don't own Cardcaptors blah blah!! Lets go!!   
  
****************************************************************************** *****************   
Sakura and Syaoron walked under the dim street lamps, some of which had dimmed too a muddy brown color, and some that had burned out completely. "Bet the Thunder Card could fix that." Syaoron said smiling. Sakura nodded and reached into her jacket pocket retrieving a card and a small pink key. "CLOW CARD RELEASE!!" Sakura's key slowly rose into the air and was surrounded by a flash of light, suddenly transforming into a staff. Taking it into her hand, something almost in the shape of a pentagon formed around her feet. She then threw down the Thunder Card and hit it with the head of her staff. With a loud howl, something in the shape of an electrified hound emerged and zapped itself into the streetlamps, causing them too glow brightly. Sadly, the plan backfired. The sudden surge of energy caused the glass on the streetlamps too explode, sending a shower of broken glass raining down on Sakura and Syaoron. "COME ON!" Syaoron shouted grabbing Sakura's hand and dragging her under the King Penguin slide. They watched as the last streetlamp exploded and the Thunder returned itself to its rightful place.   
Then everything went silent. Cautiously, the two crept out and Sakura retrieved the card, stuffing it back into her pocket.   
With a small grin she turned to Syaoron and giggled, "That backfired, didn't it?" The two then made their way over to a swing set, and both took seats.   
They were quiet for a bit until Sakura broke the silence, "So, what did you want to talk to me about?"   
Syaoron shifted slightly in his swing, "I just wanted to apologize..." he suddenly winced and tucked his left hand into his pocket. Taking quick notice, Sakura asked, "What's wrong with your hand?"   
"N-nothing..." Syaoron mumbled.   
"Lemme see..."   
"No! It...its fine!"   
  
Too late. Sakura managed too pull his hand out to expose a bleeding gash across his knuckles. "You're hurt!" Sakura cried. Syaoron retrieved his hand and smiled, "Ah come on, its just a scratch."   
Sakura rolled her eyes, " Typical man, " she mumbled grabbing a handkerchief from her back pocket, "Now, let me see your hand." Syaoran's eyes widened, "R-really, it's fine Sakura!" "You got that when you pulled me away from the glass didn't you?" she asked softly. "Yeah..." Syaoron murmured. They were silent for a moment, then Sakura reached for his hand again, this time, Syaoron allowed her to wrap her handkerchief around his bleeding hand.   
  
Suddenly, she began to laugh; Syaoron just stared at her, "What's so funny?"   
Sakura smiled, "Remember when we caught the Shadow Card?" Syaoron nodded. She pointed to the blood stained rag around his hand, "You got a cut just like that on your arm."   
"I still have the scar," he mumbled.   
Sakura continued on, "And I wrapped that handkerchief around it,"   
"Still have that too."   
"You do?" Sakura asked surprised.   
Syaoron nodded, " I'd have given it back to you; but it had blood all over it, I figured you didn't want it." "It's alright," Sakura smiled, "You can keep it."   
Once again, silence fell over them.   
  
"Hey, Sakura?"   
"Hmm?"   
"I'm sorry," Syaoron looked at the toes of his converse sneakers, "I didn't mean too hurt you; I had no choice when I had to go back to Hong Kong. It was mother's choice, not mine. You see, before, I would have had no problem going back, except..." he looked at her shyly, "I met you," he took a deep breath and continued, "...at first, I thought you were just trying to compete with me, show me up, later I realized that you wanted to be my friend. I had never had a real friend before, so I didn't know how to act. Then...I started falling in love with you. I don't know how, or even when, but I did. Whenever you'd smile at me, talk, or even brush up against my arm, my face would turn red, my heart would start pumping; I had never felt those...feelings before, so," he shrugged, "I would run away to keep from embarrassing myself." he shifted in his swing again, looking at Sakura, whose green eyes were fixed on the ground. "I mean," he continued, "I never really got how to control my feelings, even now I feel like, like I'm doing everything wrong. When I say, 'I love you,' you know I'm not lying. Maybe its because Mother never told me that she loved me, I don't know. It could be the way I'm saying it. But...I don't know why saying I love you could make someone cry. Maybe it means you love me, maybe it doesn't, but as long as I could still be your friend nothing else would matter too me. If you do love me, just say so, and if you don't, well. that's fine too, just, don't say goodbye." Syaoron took a deep, well deserved breath and waited for Sakura's answer.   
  
She said nothing.   
For some strange reason, tears began to for in Syaoran's amber eyes. He sniffled and wiped his nose, "I see, I don't want too bother you anymore than I already have." he then stood up and began to walk away.   
"Syaoron..."   
He stopped dead in his tracks, "Y-yes?"   
Sakura wiped her eyes, looked up and smiled at him, "You really don't understand do you?"   
Syaoron sighed, "Ah man, I made you cry again." She shook her head, "I'm not crying because I'm sad, I'm crying because I'm happy." "Happy?" Syaoron blinked.   
  
"I'm happy because, " she giggled, "I love you too."   
  
Syaoron stumbled back dumbfounded, "Wha-what?!"  
"I love you too Syaoron. Now do you see how it feels too be told something like that? Quite a rush huh?"   
  
Without a second thought, Syaoron rushed foreword and hugged her tightly. And then, Sakura, without fully realizing what she was doing, pressed her lips against his. She opened her eyes quickly when she felt Syaoron stiffen and quickly pulled away, "Oh my God, Syaoron, I'm so sorry..." she was abruptly cut off by Syaoran's arms encircling her waist and his lips against hers.   
******************************************************   
"Yuki?"   
"Mm?"   
"...nothing."   
  
The two friends walked along around the trail that circled Penguin Park. Toya scratched the back of his head, "Well... uhh..." Yuki smiled, "Your worried about Sakura aren't you?" Toya sighed and nodded. "Don't worry about her, Toya, she's a good girl-" all of a sudden, Toya gripped Yuki's shoulder and pulled him behind a bush.   
"SShh!!!"   
Yuki blinked, "Toya? What's wrong?"   
"Look," Toya growled.   
  
Yuki peeked out from behind the leaves and his face turned pink. Syaoron was holding onto Sakura and kissing her next too the swing set. "Toya?" Yuki looked up at him. Sakura's older brother seemed ready too leap right out of that bush and absolutely murder Syaoron, but Yuki gently touched his shoulder, "Don't Toya, let them be." They then watched as Syaoron held Sakura's hand and they began the journey back too the Kinomoto residence. Toya shook his head and punched a wall, mumbling a curse word, ( I'll leave which one he said up too your imagination ^_^) Yuki's brown eyes softened and he embraced Toya, She's growing up, you can't protect her forever."   
  
Toya sighed and patted Yuki's head, " I know; c'mon, lets go back to the house."   
"No killing Syaoron though, ok?"   
" No promises."   
  
**********************************************One month Later*************************************   
Video game music floats down the halls of the Kinomoto house when all of a sudden "WAAAAHOOOO!!!!!!! I WON!!!" Kero clapped his furry paws, "I beat my game!" Then, all the lights flickered, and the power switched off. All over the block. Kero could only stare at the now black screen, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!"   
"Did you hear something?" Toya flipped on a flashlight and looked at Yuki. The silver hair boy only smiled, "Nope, guess we better go fix the fuse box huh?" Toya merely shook his head and smiled at him, "No, maybe later..."   
**********************************************   
  
Syaoron and Sakura raced under their flimsy umbrella all the way to the Kinomoto porch. Once they reached their destination, they laughed and Syaoron pushed back a mop of wet bangs that had fallen into his eyes, "So, are we still on for tonight?"   
Sakura nodded, "Of course, 7:00!"   
"Ok, I'll see you tonight." Syaoron leaned down to kiss her. Right in the middle of the kiss, Syaoron opened his eyes and saw Toya looking out the front window at him, an evil look in his eyes. Just to mock him, Syaoron made the kiss even longer. "Syaoron?" Sakura pulled back. " Mm?" " You weren't lying when you said you were going to stay in Japan right?"   
"Of course not, I never lie."   
Sakura smiled, " Guess your right."   
Then Syaoron reached into his pocket with his now scared hand(-_-) and took out the ring that Sakura had forgotten at the Diner. Taking up her left hand, he slipped it onto her ring finger, "Sakura, when we're older, like, out of high school, will you marry me?" Meanwhile inside, Toya could only stare in horror. Then, Sakura gave Syaoron the biggest smile, "Of course I will." Syaoron sighed and kissed her. When he pulled away, he smiled, "Well, at least your prettier than Meiling." Sakura whapped him on the head, "YOUR HORRIBLE!" she then grabbed his collar and kissed him fiercely.   
******* EL FIN *******   
  
Authors Note: OH MY GOD!! I CAN'T BELIVE THAT THIS STORY TOOK SO LONG!!! Anyway, I apologize for the humongous delay, I couldn't find the original copy of this story. In my room, I'm surprised I can even find my bed. Any way , I have a new story coming up soon, It's called, " THE X-TRAVAGANT MISS HINOTO!" my first X 1999 fanfic! Anyway, thanks for all of you patience! Stay tuned for new stuff!!! SEE YA! CHUBBYBUNNY ^_^ 


End file.
